Charmed, Miss Royal
by catroyalnumberone
Summary: Frank/ Cat romance Cat is bored until she gets a knock at the door.


It was a lovely day outdoors in London's very own Drury Lane. Well, actually, I wasn't thinking it was all that " lovely" but I wasn't having a particularly lovely week. Excuse my foul mood, Reader, for it all started with this, you see. I had received some very interesting information. I just find everyone so very confusing, the world is in complete chaos and nobody ever bothered to give me the instructions. People these days! They pain me such a great deal ever so often. I suppose you aren't getting much out of my mumbling though. Here, let me tell you from the beginning. I'd been sitting in a little, uncomfortably hard wooden chair, twirling my hair and twiddling my thumbs idly. I have been staying with my patron, Mr. Sheridan, since the Theatre Royal had been reduced to nothing more than a pile of rubble on the side of the street, waiting for someone to build it anew. I was having a very dull day, with Syd and his Boys away on some boxing meet, Pedro still in Jamaica, Lizzie gone to America...

I'm a disaster alone! I suppose it's ironic really. Here I am complaining about civilization and the dunces in my world, then the next thing I know, I'm wailing about being alone. Do you see now why I'm acting so dreadful? Anyways, the only person I have left is Frank, Earl of Sounds So Strange When I Think of Him as a Person with a Real Title. I can't believe that that chimney sweep boy; tousled chestnut hair, amazing eyes, bright attitude- is what he is. He's basically royalty compared to the likes of me. Well, more of a god if you compare him to me….

Not again! I don't know why I keep thinking of him as, well, you know. "Knock-Knock-Knock!" The door's banging waking me from my odd and disturbing thoughts. I stood up and walked towards the door yelling "One minute, one minute, I'm coming!

"Finally, some real talking!" I said, aloud to myself. Sometimes I know that I'm a real nutcase. I slowly open the door and see...

"Frank! What are you doing here? I thought you'd be studying or something?!" I squawked, my face going quite red if my pulse was any indicator. Wait a minute, hold on, did I just act like a bird in front of Frank? What am I doing! Frank is my friend, truer than most that I've had. I blushed brightly. Again.

" I, well, I- Sheridan saw me at the park and said that you were in need of a companion, I decided I fit the… Will you have me for the day, Miss Royal?"

He bowed jokingly, trying to ease the unspoken tension between us. I giggled and then curtsied after.

"Well, seeing as I do have a need of a companion, you will have to do, Lord Francis!" We then started laughing uncontrollably and sat on the stone walk. The hard brick cooled my nerves, and I was able to pull myself more together. Dear Reader, what has gotten into me? You must be laughing, Cat Royal, flustered by a boy! Cat Royal, able to control her emotions! Ha. I said _**more**_.

"Alright, then Mademoiselle! Let us be off!" With that he turned and closed the door all while reaching over to take my hand as we ran across the bustling streets and into Covent Garden. There we headed to the Avon's home, where we ran through the halls, narrowly missing several angry maids, and we were off. Finally, after a few minutes of silent running, and upon reaching the yard, I caught up to Frank and tackled him. I do believe I had that right, as he had a considerable unfair head start! "Ha! I got you!" I cried, trying to get him off guard. "Not for long, you don't!" He blurted and I decided that this was just what I needed. See? Frank. Your good old longtime pal. Tackling you. Fun. I smiled, pulling myself and my grass stained dress up, running deeper into his garden. I could hear his heavy labored breaths as he ran in search of me. Luckily, I ran behind a large willow tree hoping to lose my running mate. Of course, he saw me, or maybe it was my skirt. I will never know. He tumbled to the grassy dirt, pulling me along with him. For a long moment, we just laid there, head to head, staring at the sky. Breaking the silence, I giggled. Just as I was thinking about lord knows what, Frank started talking. "Cat, listen, on Thursday my mother is making me have a ball, and I was wondering...well, if you wanted to go? I mean it would be a lot more exciting with you there, and I wouldn't have to dance with all of those girls." Frank said suddenly. I was completely shocked! Why in the world would Frank want me to go to a " somebody" ball"? It's not like I am anyone, just a red haired orphan girl, just as I was before I had found my brother, as he died of sickness just a month ago. Not a penny to her name, nor a family to call home. I dearly appreciated his thought, but what did it mean? I don't want to go to dances. I just wish to be his friend. I think. Or maybe I don't want to go because he will be surrounded, and I'll be alone. Like usual. What if this was something important? What if he felt the way I was suddenly feeling? It wouldn't work… I'm not anything…. I am not a lady.

"Frank...I don't know what to say. I guess you could say that...well, I don't…. I don't belong with ladies. I- "I said, choking back a sob.

"Don't you dare cry like a child, Cat, it's just a little ball, not the last time you will ever see him!" I chanted to myself.

"No, don't you ever call yourself anything less than you are. Cat, if I thought you were, well, not you, do you think I would have asked? No! I think you are perfect, Cat. I mean you're brave, funny, loyal...beautiful." Frank said, blushing at his own words. He thinks of me as beautiful? Oh, my goodness! My stomach fluttered anxiously. I just sat in silence, contemplating myself.

"You are all of those, and they are what I think are the best things about you." He added in the end.

"Are- are you telling the truth?" I murmered, still amazed.

"Of course I am! Do you really think I would lie or joke about that?" He replied, my eyes itching to water at his words. "Oh, Frank what can I say to that? (he looked at me pleadingly.). Alright, I'll go. I must be off now though; Mr. Sheridan will be expecting me." I laughed. "Tomorrow then, Miss Royal?" Frank joked, his smile widening into a grin. He looked as relieved as I felt departing!

"As you wish, Monsieur Avon. A pleasure always." I smiled, and suddenly I found myself doing the unexpected: I kissed him. And then he kissed me. Well, back that is. I assume so anyways, I'd never truly done it before. It was kind of nice. Sweet almost, like honey in May. He pulled back much too fast, mumbling something like a sorry, I don't know what I was thinking, and looked away, blushing. I didn't want to spoil the kiss, so I leaned over and kissed him back. Again, that is. Of course I then lost all courage. I turned, heart flying, and ran home.

Act 1, Scene2

"What color do you like, yellow or red?" I was asking Mr. Sheridan to help me find the perfect dress; out of three of my Lizzie hand-me-downs. "Well, let's see...how about this?" He said, going to closet and pulling out a dress. He handed it to me, and I was able to see that it was a lovely light blue gown with gorgeous lace; fitted perfectly, in that fashionable off-the-shoulder kind of way. The silk and lace squeezed my arms lightly about me, after putting it on for the first time. The skirt was hugely projected, I swear it was three feet away from my actual body! I loved the gown. Mr. Sheridan came back in the room, allowing me to thank him profusely while giving him the best bear hug anyone has ever seen. Reader, I have never seen him look more proud.

"I wouldn't have done anything less, Cat. You are my family." he said, his eyes brimming with tears as he turned to leave. "Someone's at the door, I'll leave you to primp." he said, giving me a quick wink. Me, primp? Hmm. I began fixing my petticoats under the miles of fabric. when I heard a knock at the door. "Cat! A package arrived for you! I'll leave it outside of the door." Excitedly I opened the door and flew down to the small white silk package and carefully untied the ribbon. A large but lovely silver locket lay resting,with a diamond glimmering in the center of the beautiful heart. I then tried to open it, but the clasp seemed to be locked. I looked at it closely and realized that there actually was a little lock on the side and I needed a key for the thing to open, and upon finding this discovery, I said some very unladylike things that I should not mention. Ready in costume, I tried to tackle the fiery mass of red locks sitting from my head. I put my hair into a perfect bun, complete with hanging bits all around. Simple and elegant. Perfect. There aren't many days that I feel divine, but that was certainly one of my better moments. Once I felt 'beautified', we set off to the Avon's. Well, I did. Not by carriage either, but by foot. I suppose I shouldn't complain, I had my dress, my jewels. The locket was fastened around my neck, matching splendidly with the dress. As soon as I arrived, I dashed up the stairs in my most ladylike fashion, meeting the announcer waiting at the top. "Miss Catherine Royal" said he in an imperious tone. I then, wanting to get away from the fancy onlookers, raced down the stairs two at a time, and wouldn't you know? I ran smack dab into the middle of Frank.

"Frank? Frank! I'm really sorry I should have been looking..."I jibbered, embarrassed. "Cat? Hello! Nice to see you too! You look very erm...nice!"

Really? He had to hesitate? And do I really look just 'nice' to him? You see Reader, I worked extra hard today so that he would think of me more than just nice, no! Just nice! Really Frank? Anyways, this moment marks the part where I am right now, so you can be my traveling partner, but don't tell a soul. I will have to live a little farther into the story now.

"Thanks Frank, I'm glad you invited me...so...what shall we do?"

"Well, Miss Royal, I believe we should dance."

"Alright."

So we are dancing and will do some more, and when we are done I shall tell you the story of our enchanted evening!


End file.
